


Operation: We're Done With Your Bullshit (KageHina)

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Matchmaking, Supportive Karasuno, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We're Done With Your Bull Shit, everyone is so done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: The team knows, the coaches know, the whole town knows. So then, why don't Kageyama and Hinata know? This fic is basically a compilation of everybody's attempts to make KageHina cannon. Of course I'm going to put in some scenes where it's just my boys hanging out, but I want to make this pretty long so don't expect just one scheme to work. Sorry if I mess up what the characters call each other ^^'(btw this is is sometime in the spring before the spring tournament)





	Operation: We're Done With Your Bullshit (KageHina)

"Thank you all for coming to this family meeting." Tanaka stated with hands on his hips. "We're gonna have to make this short 'cause the weirdo duo could finish cleaning at any time." A hand raised from the sea of cross legged teenage boys. "Ah, yes Tsukishima?"

"If this is a family meeting then why am I here?" Yamaguchi stifled a laugh. 

"You're here" Nishinoya said, leaning over the blonde. "because we need everyone's input. Even the negative nancies who don't like our subjects of conversation."

"Could you get to the point?" Ennoshita asked, worried. "I'm supposed to be cooking dinner right now."

"Uh, yeah! Okay! Ready Yuu?" Tanaka received a nod and then in unison, the pair flipped the clubroom's whiteboard. Tanaka humphed with satisfaction.

"Project: We're Done With Your Bullshit?" Daichi raised an eyebrow. "And what's 'KageHina'" 

"Okay this is the good part!" Nishinoya buzzed. "We put Kageyama and Hinata's name's together!"

"May I ask why?" Suga added even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Oh c'mon! Are we the only ones who've noticed?" Tanaka grumbled. "Don't you see how they act with each other?"

"Yeah! They're always studying each other and they never seem to be apart." Nishinoya scratched his neck. "They've gotta be... y'know, into each other. 

A surprised murmur passed through the group. No one seemed to want to say anything until a small voice squeaked from the back. "U-uh. Excuse me?" Yachi said just loud enough for the others to hear. Everyone turned to see her. "Uh, um... this might not be super important but, Hinata did tell me after they fought that they weren't friends, they were partners."

Now that got theories stirring. Everyone spat out quotes from the duo that could be taken two ways. "Remember like, a couple days after they met when Kageyama said 'when i'm here you're invincible'. If that isn't proof, I don't know what is!" Narita excitedly told Kinoshita.

"OKAY! OKAY! QUIET DOWN!" Tanka shouted. "We already know they're crushing on each other hard, what we don't know is how we're going get them to realize it."

"Why are we even bothering? They'll realize eventually, right? I say we leave 'em to it." Tsuki groaned.

"Shut it! Or you and Yamaguchi are next!" Noya snapped. Yamaguchi immediatly turned bright red.

Daichi grew smug. "I've got a couple ideas."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted, voiced filled with excitement "Did you see Azumane-san's spike today? He was all swoosh! Then the ball hit the floor like BAM!"

"Hinata, you dumbass, for the fourth time. Just pick up the volleyballs so we can leave." He said deadpan even though he was pretty interested in what Hinata was saying. A spike so cool it could impress the all mighty, the greatest decoy? But still, Kageyama had no idea how Hinata could smile that much. Whenever he smiled his cheeks started to hurt, so smiling all day, everyday, just sounded exhausting.

"How about we make it a competition? Who ever picks up the most volleyballs wins!" Hinata smiled, still not picking up any balls on his own.

"Fine. I'll get the bins." Kageyama sighed. He rolled them out to the front doors and lined up next to Hinata on the other end of the gym. Even though they both knew they were being childish, they still wanted to win. Kageyama turn to see if Hinata was ready for the count down, but when their eyes met he paused. There was that baseless determination in his eyes. Kageyama had thought it creepy at first, and then scary, and finally, endearing. Where else could you find someone with so much passion, you could cut through it with a butter knife? "Ready?" Hinata gave a sharp nod in reply. "Okay. 3. 2. 1!" They both took off. Of course, Hinata was faster but Kageyama could actually stop to pick up the balls. Hinata would take the volleyballs one at a time to his bin, sprinting back and forth. Kageyama took armfuls, waddling over to his bin every now and again. That's when disaster struck. Both boys went for the same ball, running full speed at each other without realizing it. They crashed into each other then, became a mass pf limbs on the floor. It was hard to tell who was on top of who. Kageyama sat up on his knees, with his hands on the ground. He must've hit his head on impact, because it was pounding. He finally opened eyes only to see an incredibly flushed Hinata underneath him. He froze, not knowing what to say or even do. He swore he could feel the heat from Hinata's blushing face. Or maybe that was his breath? They were awfully close to each other. Kageyama felt his own cheeks burning. It creeped up his neck and filled his whole face.

"U-um. Kageyama?" Hinata stuttered, quietly.

Kageyama swallowed. "Y-yeah?" Dammit he stuttered too. You're fine Kageyama, act like it.

"Could you, uh, get off of me?" Hinata smirked, still clearly embarrassed.

"Oh!" Kageyama scrambled off the shorter boy. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

Then something wonderfully unexpected happened. Hinata laughed. Not a 'haha you're an idiot laugh' or an awkward half laugh. A bubbly, air filled giggle. "We probably shouldn't do that competition anymore." He looked up. "Wanna go see who won anyway?"

"Obviously." Kageyama gave a small smile. At least he didn't make things too awkward. It would have been 'terrible' if he thought he was blushing out of anything but embarrassment.


End file.
